06 December 1979
Show ; Name *John Peel Show ; Station *BBC Radio One ;YYYY-MM-DD *1979-12-06 ;Comments *Complete show from the 400 Box. *Another three tracks from 'London Calling' in the show. Sessions *Misty #2. First broadcast of session, recorded 27-11-1979. *Deutsch Amerikanische Freundschaft #1. First broadcast of sole session, unknown recording date but Peel announces that it was recorded at Cargo Studios in Rochdale. (Please add details of any commercial release of thes sessions) Tracklisting *Clash: Clampdown (2xLP – London Calling) CBS *Clash: Guns Of Brixton (2xLP – London Calling) CBS *Yachts: Now I'm Spoken For (7") Radar *Deutsch Amerikanische Freundschaft: Was Ist Ein Welle? (session) *Misty: Judgement Coming On The Land (session) :JP: "In these cynical days, one is liable to be censured for saying that something's moving but I must admit I found that so." :JP: "I never knew that Adam had ever met Kenny Dalglish, but apparently this is the case..." *Adam and the Ants: Day I Met God (LP - Dirk Wears White Sox) Do It *Beat: Tears Of A Clown (7") Two-Tone (tape flip during track) :JP: "Top 5 record do you think? I certainly think so." (he was very nearly right - it peaked at number 6 in the second week of 1980.) *Public Image Ltd: Bad Baby (3x12” – Metal Box) Virgin *Preachers: Who Do You Love (LP - Pebbles Vol. 1) BFD *Secret Affair: New Dance (LP - Glory Boys) I-Spy *Dexy's Midnight Runners: Dance Stance (7") Oddball *Mikey Dread: Comic Strip (LP - African Anthem) Cruise *Deutsch Amerikanische Freundschaft: I And I Reality (session) *Speedballs: Is Somebody There (7") No Pap *Suicide: Dream Baby Dream (7") Island *Undertones: Billy's Third (LP - The Undertones) Sire *Fall: Before The Moon Falls (LP - Dragnet) Step Forward *Buzzards: British Justice (LP - Jellied Eels To Record Deals) Chrysalis *Misty: True Rasta Man (session) *Specials: Concrete Jungle (LP – The Specials) 2Tone (largely omitted due to tape flip) *Bob Marley & The Wailers: Concrete Jungle *Simple Minds: Carnival (Shelter In A Suitcase) (LP - Real To Real Cacophony) Arista *Raincoats: Adventures Close To Home (LP – The Raincoats) Rough Trade *Deutsch Amerikanische Freundschaft: Violence (session) *Passions: Oh No It's You *Skids: Working For The Yankee Dollar (7") :JP: "From one set of observations on western economic morality to another." *Pop Group: We Are All Prostitutes 7") Rough Trade :JP: "I can't help but wonder that the observations about consumer fascism... I mean, does this mean that the Pop Group don't want us to buy their record?" *Misty: Sodom And Gomorrah (session) *Snakefinger: Here Comes The Bums (LP - Chewing Hides The Sound) Virgin *Clash: Hateful (2xLP – London Calling) CBS *Deutsch Amerikanische Freundschaft: Kebab Dreams (session) *Mekons: Dan Dare (LP - The Quality Of Mercy Is Not Strnen) Virgin *Boys: See Ya Later (LP - To Hell With The Boys) Safari File ;Name *John Peel 1979-12-06.mp3 ;Length *1:57.44 ;Other *File created from T191 and T192 of 400 Box and digitised by Dr_Mango. ;Available * http://www.megaupload.com/?d=6RTG7F49 or mooo server / file - (login required) Category:1979 Category:Peel shows Category: 400 Box Category:Available online